1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more specifically, to an illumination device of a refrigerator for illuminating a storage space in the refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator is an electronic appliance for refrigerating or freezing foods to freshly store them for a long time. In general, a storage space is defined within a main body of a refrigerator and selectively opened or closed by means of a door. Further, an illumination device for illuminating the storage space is provided in the refrigerator.
FIG. 11 is a view schematically showing the configuration of an illumination device of a refrigerator according to a prior art.
As shown in this figure, the related art illumination device for a refrigerator comprises a power supply 11 for rectifying and converting commercial AC voltage generally supplied to a household into operating voltage commonly used in a refrigerator, a halogen lamp 12 which is supplied with the voltage from the power supply 11 and blinks on or off to selectively illuminate a storage space in a refrigerator, and a door switch 13 which is switched on or off in accordance with an opening or closing operation of a door for selectively opening or closing the storage space. Here, the halogen lamp 12 generally has a rated voltage of 12 V.
FIG. 12 is a front view showing the interior of a refrigerator in which the related art illumination device for the refrigerator is provided.
As shown in this figure, a predetermined storage space 21 is defined in a main body 20 of the refrigerator. The storage space 21 is a place where foods are stored, and is selectively opened or closed by means of a door 22 which is pivoted on the main body 20.
A lamp housing 23 is installed on a certain position in the storage space 21. For example, the lamp housing 23 is provided at a position on a rear surface in the storage space 21. The lamp housing 23 is provided with a predetermined space and a portion of the space is formed into a cutout 24 by partially cutting out a front side of the lamp housing.
The lamp housing 23 is provided with a lamp holder 25 in which the halogen lamp 27 is installed. The halogen lamp 27 is turned on or off due to the opening or closing operation of the door 22 in order to perform a function of selectively illuminating the interior of the storage space 21. Light from the halogen lamp 27 is transmitted into the storage space 21 through the cutout 24 of the lamp housing 23.
However, the aforementioned related art illumination device for a refrigerator has the following problems:
As described above, the halogen lamps 12 and 27 are used as a light source device in the conventional illumination device. However, in order to replace the halogen lamp 12 with a relatively excellent light source device in view of power consumption, amount of heat radiation, life or the like, e.g. a light emitting diode, the circuit configuration of an illumination device, the internal design of the power supply 11 or the like should be further changed depending on a rated voltage of the light source device to be replaced (for example, a maximum rated voltage of a currently available light emitting diode is about 3.4 V).
Further, the halogen lamp 12 has a limitation in increasing the brightness in the storage space due to its heat radiation. Therefore, it is likely to insufficiently illuminate the storage space 21.
In addition, the conventional illumination device is generally provided on a rear surface, a rear end of the ceiling or the like of the storage space 21. Therefore, it is likely to inefficiently illuminate the storage space 21 since light from the halogen lamp 27 is blocked foods stored in the storage space 21.
Moreover, when it is turned on, the halogen lamp 27 emits an amount of heat radiation relatively larger than that of the other light source devices. Therefore, since the temperature in the storage space 21 is increased due to the heat radiation from the halogen lamp 27 in the process of illuminating the storage space 21, there is a problem in that foods cannot be freshly stored.
Furthermore, the halogen lamp 27 has life shorter than the other light source device such as a light source device. Therefore, there is inconvenience in that a user should replace the halogen lamp 27 frequently.
In general, a glass bulb is used in the halogen lamp 27. Therefore, it is highly likely that the illumination lamp 27 is damaged in the process of utilizing a refrigerator or replacing the illumination lamp 27.
Finally, according to the prior art, the lamp housing Z3 and the lamp holder 25 should be installed at one side of the storage space 21, and then, the illumination lamp 27 should be installed to the lamp holder 25. Therefore, there is another problem in that it is troublesome to install the illumination lamp 27.